


Tension!On The Dance Floor

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, First Kiss, Graduation, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hotel Rooms, Kagehina centric, M/M, Parties, Prom, Sloppy Makeouts, Suits, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ocs are temporary, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: "Hinata looks up at him, and Kageyama’s eyes widen. There’s an unbridled heat in Hinata’s eyes that draw him into a swirling mess of emotion. It’s an alluring drug that Kageyama’s hooked on now. He can’t look away."They've graduated, and now that tension you can cut with a knife snaps.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Tension!On The Dance Floor

They’ve graduated. They’re eighteen and off to the world to do wonders that eventually everyone else will know about. Hopefully, and also not hopefully. Anyway, it’s eight at night and Hinata’s wearing a suit that’s comfortably warm against the March air. He has his earrings in, ever since the second year he started to pierce himself, a fun hobby he had taken upon. 

But his hair’s a little longer, brushing the base of his neck in the back, Kageyama calls it a mullet, and Hinata tells him he’s too lazy to cut it. But his date is waiting. 

She’s a cute girl, and it’s a wonder she agreed, they’ve spoken about three times. Perhaps it’s because she had no one else to go with. She has light brown hair and nearly black eyes, pale skin, and a cute nose. 

She’s a few centimeters taller than Hinata, and she will most certainly be wearing heels tonight. But he doesn’t mind, he’ll have his growth spurt sooner or later. 

But her name’s Hana Yamamoto, and she lives two streets down. He’s thankful he gets to take his mother's car tonight, any other night and he would be using a taxi. 

On his way there he thinks of Kageyama, who’s also going to have a date. Her name is Ria Manzu, she’s also taller than Hinata, but she had pitch-black hair and dark green eyes, pale skin with freckles. She looks scary at first glance, just like Kageyama. They fit together. 

He’ll be meeting up with them, as well as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who are going together. “Just friends” they claim, but everyone knows it’s not true. And then they’ll pick up Yachi and her date, Daisuke, who’s five centimeters taller than Hinata. Black hair, brown eyes, skin a little darker than most, but he’s handsome. 

He pulls into her driveway and gulps as he brings the white carnation, a single one into his hands before he exits the car and knocks on her door gently. He saw her hours prior, in her graduation robes and smiling like there was no tomorrow. 

She opens the door seconds later, and she looks stunning. Her hair curled and pinned up intricately. She wears a light blue dress that goes to the floor, and he can see silver sparkle shoes underneath. She is much taller than him, but neither of them minds that much. 

She has a darker blue sash around her waist to cinch it, and the sleeves are lace and long, he’s vaguely reminded of his grandmother’s bridesmaids, but he will never admit it out loud. 

He offers the flower and she beams,” Ah thank you Sho, that’s so thoughtful, come in, come in.”

Hinata follows her, to where her parents are, and he smiles, waving at them,” Sorry for the intrusion!”

Her mother just waves her hand at him,” Oh it’s no problem, you both look lovely.”

,” Thank you, she looks stunning.”

,” She really does. Come, pictures!”

It’s sunset, and they take a million photos before hurrying off to grab everyone else. They find Kageyama first, and Hinata waves with gusto,” Kageyama!!”

Kageyama flinches,” Oi dumbass, not so loud!”

Hinata pouts a little before slinking beside his best friend. His brain struggles to know that it’s just a best friend, despite wanting it to be something else more often than not. 

Miya cackles,” Oh you four look amazing! Come on, come on, pictures with just the men, and then the ladies, and then it’s off to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and then Yachi.”

They take another billion photos before they clamber off, and Miwa drives, she questions on their way there,” Shoyo, you want me to drive the car back, I know your mom will appreciate that.”

He grins,” Yes please, if you don’t mind.”

,” Not at all.”

They get into Tsukishima’s driveway, and Akiteru is the one to take a gazillion photos this time. It seems every person they pick up there will be another thousand photos to take. But these are special, and Akiteru promises to send them to everyone. Tsukishima whispers something to Kageyama, and the younger’s face lights up red before he’s whacking the back of Tsukishima’s head and calling him stupid. 

They finally make it to Yachi’s place as the sun sets, and then there’s another round of photos before they make it to the hotel building. It’s been set that Hana and Ria will share a room, then Hinata and Kageyama will share one. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are of course on their own, Yachi and Daisuke have separate rooms. 

But they make it to the party, and it’s crowded, to say the least. Miwa waves them good-bye and shouts,” Tobio! Don’t forget to keep it in your pants on the dance floor!”

She cackles as his cheeks flame and he flashes her a middle finger before she speeds off. They each walk in arm in arm. 

Hinata likes it, but something feels off about it, something is off about him and Hana. Kageyama feels it but with his date too. As for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, they just snicker and giggle when they see the idiot duo.  
****  
It’s three hours into their party. Makeup has started to fade, and they’re all sweaty. But they’re having a good time nonetheless. The girls have started to dance with each other, so in turn, the boys do too.

Yamaguchi tries to pull Tsukishima to the dance floor every other song until Tsukishima relents and finally allows himself to be thrown into the beats that blaring too loud, and he just gets lost in Yamaguchi’s smile and freckles. 

Kageyama and Hinata are dancing together too. Somehow they’ve wound up hand in hand, dancing and laughing with their heads tossed back, nobody cares. It’s just people on the dancefloor living their last night together for what might be forever. This will be the last time all of them, their graduating class will be in one building together. Young and vibrant, full of life before it takes its toll on them. 

Their dates are somewhere, they have no idea where, but they don’t care at the moment. Hinata laughs as he sways with Kageyama,” Hey, I think we lost our dates.”

Kageyama nods solemnly and Hinata snorts,” I believe we have. I think we just lost our group.”

Hinata giggles,” Mhmm.”

Without warning the song changes, a slow song. A couple song. They both pause when they hear it, and Kageyama laughs,” Hey, dance with me?”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hands quicker than ever,” Dance with me Tobio.”

Kageyama swears he feels an electric spark when Hinata says his name, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, they awkwardly start to grab each other. Hinata growls,” Who says you’re leading?”

Kageyama hisses back,” The universe because the lead has height and you have none of it, so shut up and follow.”

,” Fine, only because I allow it this once.”

,” Sure boke, sure.”

But Hinata relents, placing his hand on top of Kageyama’s shoulder, his other hand in Kageyama’s. The other of Kageyama’s hands rest on his hip, and it feels nice, a weight that acres him. They sway to the beat, close and tied together in ways they don’t know yet. 

Something has changed, they know it. There’s a different atmosphere around them, and nobody can burst it. It’s a tension that’s raw and ready to snap, neither of them has felt this since their first meeting together in middle school. When Kageyama was still the King of the Court, and Hinata was nobody. 

Hinata looks up at him, and Kageyama’s eyes widen. There’s an unbridled heat in Hinata’s eyes that draw him into a swirling mess of emotion. It’s an alluring drug that Kageyama’s hooked on now. He can’t look away. 

Neither can Hinata, he’s caught staring into galaxies and hidden truth, the hidden emotions. It’s captivating, and a bystander would say they looked lovestruck. 

Tsukishima notices them, he nudges Yamaguchi and points to them. Yamaguchi just giggles and guides Tsukishima away to dance in a different section. This is his night too after all. 

But the duo dances like it’s nobody's business, sure they’re stepping on each other's feet half the time, they’re just doing their thing. Lost in each other to a way that some people can only dream about, yet they’re eighteen and feeling it all, they feel everything. Their hands connect them, and it connects their touch, their feelings. 

Another electric spark follows closely after the last one for every minute that passes. Before long the song is over and they are broken out of their trance. Although both are still, and just staring. Kageyama breathes,” Wanna get out of here?”

Hinata nods, and then they’re running as fast as they can, hand in hand to the nearest elevator. Brandishing their key cards as fast as possible as they smash the button to their room. The elevator shuts and the tension is thick between them. Kageyama gulps and sneaks a glance at Hinata, who keeps his eyes on his shoes. The door opens. 

Then they fast walk to their room, sliding the key card in, and as soon as the door shuts the tension breaks. Kageyama all but shoves him against the wall as he finds Hinata’s face, drawing closer and closer until they connect in a kiss. 

It feels like they’ve come to peace in the single second. Neither pulls away, instead they deepen it. It’s sweet, like the glaze on a donut, they don’t want to pull away, but their lungs scream for oxygen so they do. 

There’s a string of spit between them, and it looks gross but they can care less. Hinata mumbles,” Kageyama.”

And then they’re kissing again, smaller hands grip into his shoulders, and he lifts Hinata more. Hinata’s legs are wrapped around his waist now, trapping him in a death grip but it feels good to have Hinata so close and tight against him. 

He groans without realizing it, Hinata’s eyes widen but then Kageyama’s pulling away and shoving aside Hinata’s collar. Suckling a mark into the base of Hinata’s neck, and he knows that’s going to be visible by tomorrow but he doesn’t complain. It’s two years of sexual tension finally being relieved, almost. 

Kageyama pulls away after forever, and too soon. They’re both panting and Hinata blinks a few times,” Take me to the bed.”

Kageyama complies and they plop down, Hinata grins,” That was pretty hot there Kageyama.”

His face flushes,” Shut up dumbass, and might as well call me Tobio. If I can call you Shoyo.”

His face heats up,” You could’ve called me Shoyo years ago you know that right?”

,” Well if you had told me that I would have.”

,” Well we didn’t, so it’s whatever.”

Kageyama chuckles and leans forward, resting his head on the crevice of Hinata’s neck and shoulder, burrowing himself there. Hinata is soft now, he’s got a no tooth smile as he brings one of his hands to rake through Kageyama’s slightly sweaty locks of raven hair. 

,” I want out of this suit.”

Kageyama snorts,” Me too, our bags are here?”

,” Yup.”

,” You wanna take a shower first?”

,” Alright.”

As Hinata goes off Kageyama thinks. He thinks about what that kiss meant, the kisses. The exchanging of names, it’s obvious Hinata likes him back, but it’s also strange. Kageyama also wonders what this will mean for their future. He knows Hinata’s plan to move. 

He’s moving to Brazil, and Kageyama doesn’t know if he’s ready for Hinata to leave so soon. But he knows why Hinata’s doing it, he can’t always rely on Kageyama, and he needs to do things on his own. He’ll never be professional if he doesn’t. So Kageyama knows he needs to let him go while keeping him as his own. 

As soon as Hinata is out of the shower Kageyama is in, and when he’s done they’re on the same bed, although not quite ready for bed yet. 

They’re slightly awkward as they lay beside each other. It isn’t the first time they’ve slept in the same bed together, it’s just they know this has a completely different meaning to it. There’s a different relationship now. 

Hinata breaks the silence,” Kageyama?”

Kageyama turns his head towards him,” What?”

,” Do you think? Do you think we can still be together even when I move?”

Kageyama hates this conversation already, he takes a deep breath,” I’m willing to if you are.”

Hinata relaxes,” It’ll be difficult, and stressful.”

,” Are you telling me I can’t handle it?”

,” No! I’m just warning you.”

,” I can handle anything you throw my way dumbass.”

,” Really?”

,” Yes.”

,” So you’ll stay with me even if I’m thousands of miles away?”

,” Duh. So what if you're thousands of miles away? I’ll just come to visit you.”

,” Tobio….”

,” I will, I’ll fly over there as much as I can, and whenever I can, and you’ll do the same. We’ll figure the rest out later, but we have the basics down right now. Okay?”

Hinata grins and curls against Kageyama,” Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have some kinky stories coming up soon. School started, and it's been miserable. But don't mind that, I hope everyone has been doing well lately, and I hope you all are healthy and safe, and with lots of love. Anyway, I've been watching a lot of Hunter x Hunter lately, I binged the first season today, and I really love it. I got like five sketchbooks though and so I'm super happy with that! I'm planning on finishing my Haikyuu!! femboy set, and then I move onto carnival. Does anybody have any tips for detangling a wig? I think I have to get a new one because mines so tangled. Anyways, feel free to drop some comments, I love hearing from all of you. Much love-DepressedHatesTheirCountry.


End file.
